Hope Norris
|Background = indigo |Border = indigo |Username = LIL'WINDOWCLEANER |Usernickname = Crystal |Font Family = palatino linotype |Font Color = white |Character Name = Hope Norris |Border Color = indigo |Full Name = Hope Oakley Norris |Small Box Background = indigio |Small Box Border = indigo |Small Box Font = white |Parents = Diane and Justin Norris |Siblings = none |Friends = none yet |Nicknames = Hope |Birthday = December 21 |Age = 17 |Gender = female |Personality = Hope is a kind, and brave girl. Once she has a dream that means a lot to her, she works on fulfilling that dream. No matter the consequences, Hope believed that you could fulfill a dream of you set your mind to it. Hope wants to inspire others to fulfill their dream. |Family = Diane and Justin Norris |Enemies = none |Romances = none yet |History = Diane and Justin Norris were a happy couple. Justin had a good job in the Nobility, and Diana had just become pregnant. Diane went to the hospital when the time came, and have birth to a girl named Hope. Hope grew up with a huge dream. She wanted to be a trapeze artist like some of the ones she had seen in human movies. No matter how anyone tried to convince her otherwise, her mind was set. At the age of 12, Diane would sneak her to the Forbidden Cities every day, and Hope would get lessons. Hope finished her training three days before the Council found out. The Council was furious. They punished both Diane and Hope. But no matter what, Hope would still sneak out and train with a girl she had met in the Forbidden Cities. One day when Hope was 14 and a half, Hope was visiting the Forbidden Cities when she got word that her friend, Meghan, had become severely sick, and would not last much longer. Hope was devastated. The only friend she had, her only training partner, the girl who had helped her along the way, would die any day now. Hope spent three days with Meghan, before Meghan died. Hope stayed with her friends family, helping them along as they mourned, but deep down, she was slowly breaking. Three weeks after Meghan died, Meghan's mother, Hannah, found Hope on her bed, breathing, but not waking up. The doctors researched and experimented ideas, but the only explanation they could come up with, was that Hope was in a coma. A year after Hope broke, what was thought to be impossible, became possible. Hope had enough of her left inside, that she was able to pull herself back to reality. Everyone was confused, overjoyed, surprised, and many other emotions. No one knew it was possible to pull yourself back after breaking. Hope soon recovered, and began training again. 6 months after Hope came back, she had a terrible fall while training, and was severely hurt. She was on bed rest for months. But no matter what happened, she wouldn't give up her dream. She would recover, and get back to training. Hope had about three, bad, trapeze accidents before she became famous. At the age of 17, she became the most famous, trapeze artist the Lost Cities had. |Appearance = Hope has curly brown hair and sapphire eyes. |Eye Color = Sapphire Blue eyes |Hair Color = Curly Brown Hair |Height = 5'10 |Model = Zendaya |gallery = }} Category:Crystal Category:Alive Category:Elf Category:Roleplay Character Category:17-years-old Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Category:Flasher Category:Sapphire Blue Eyes Category:Teenager Category:RP Character